


Король гоблинов

by Elhen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhen/pseuds/Elhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как стать Королём гоблинов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Король гоблинов

В темноте глаза гоблинов отливают красным. Путь окончен. Сара смотрит в глаза Джарету, вернее, это Король смотрит, а она просто не может отвести взгляд. Она не ждёт ни жалости, ни спасения. 

Джарет улыбается. Его улыбка очень похожа на улыбку ребёнка, которого только что перестала мучить боль. Девушке кажется, что она слышит тихий шёпот. Избавление? Наверное, просто послышалось. 

— Пора, — говорит Король. 

Сотни маленьких цепких ручонок вцепляются в её одежду, ткань расползается почти беззвучно. Темнота заглатывает звуки, словно жадная распахнутая пасть зверя, поймавшего свою жертву; Саре чудится хриплое дыхание, быстрое движение длинного влажного языка. 

Когти впиваются в кожу, с оскаленных зубов капает слюна. «Они что, хотят меня съесть?» — думает девушка. 

Дёргаться бесполезно, их много — она одна. Джарета не видно, но он наверняка стоит где-то поблизости, наблюдая. Ей страшно, холодно и обидно, жалко себя, брата, а боль приходит позже. Боль приходит, когда мерзкие гоблины начинают пожирать её заживо. 

Происходящее не похоже на реальность. Саре вспоминаются фильмы: стаи жуков, облепляющих тело; сумасшедшие птицы, выклёвывающие глаза у живых людей; яма со змеями. Что-то падает рядом с её лицом: залитый красным бесформенный кусок. Тоненькие голоса за спиной требовательно кричат: «Ешь!» Она пробует пошевелить рукой, кисти нет. И вот тогда она кричит. Алое марево накрывает с головой, невозможно дышать, жить, оставаться в сознании, не сойти с ума. 

Теперь Сара чувствует всё. Они в самом деле едят её. 

— Гоблинов и так слишком много, — слышится извиняющийся голос Джарета. 

Девушка бы засмеялась, да нет, она и так смеётся, хриплый булькающий смех вырывается из груди. Она не думала о том, что в случае неудачи станет одной из этих существ, но сейчас от всей души желает превратиться в гоблина. 

— Тоби повезло, — Саре кажется, что она говорит громко, почти кричит. 

Но, чтобы услышать её слова, надо наклониться к ней вплотную. Или быть Джаретом. 

В животе у Сары дыра, эти маленькие твари вгрызаются в её тело, будто роют норы. Внутренности вываливаются на землю, и она судорожно соображает, сколько времени можно протянуть вот так. Умирать не хочется до безумия. Кишки, какая-то слизь, кровавые ошмётки — с анатомией у неё полное непонимание, но что-то подсказывает: с такими ранами, с такой болью долго не живут, да что там долго — вообще не живут. Уж точно — не находятся в сознании, не думают, не гадают, не ищут ответов на дурацкие вопросы. Да к тому же даже те, кто не знает о местонахождении печени и как отличить одну кость от другой, вполне способны понять: если из человека выливается столько крови, ему не выжить. 

«Она мертва», — понимает Сара и улыбается. Она не помнит, что мёртвые не чувствуют боли. 

Она не знает, что время в Лабиринте течёт как во снах — повинуясь чужим желаниям. 

Кровь, кровь, кровь... Вовсе она не красная, а чёрная, потому что там прячутся темнота и забвение. И боль. Это единственное, что заставляет Сару усомниться в собственной смерти. Но боль постепенно проходит, что, опять-таки, наводит на совсем не весёлые мысли. 

— Ещё немного, — Джарет будто бы уговаривает её потерпеть. 

Он вообще упрямый, никак не может оставить её в покое. Ей же больше не больно, просто словно меняется тело, меняется она сама. Не кровь важна в Лабиринте. 

Хрустят кости, гоблины грызут и их, похоже, ничего от Сары не останется, кроме брата-чёртова-уже-не-человека, семьи, которая никогда не узнает, что с ней случилось, и имени. 

Небо над головой — над Лабиринтом — чёрное, ни облачка, ни луны, ни звёзд. Вот на тёмном фоне появляется голова, и Сара смотрит в чуть светящиеся глаза гоблина, отливающие красным. Опять этот цвет. Не похож он на кровь. Короткие пальчики проходятся по лицу, замирают у глаз. Она даже не сразу понимает, что темнота теперь абсолютно непроницаема. Боли нет совсем. Тело ощущается по-другому: лёгкое, невесомое, воздушное. Сара закрывает глаза. Теперь она совершенно точно уверена в своей смерти. 

***

— Я хочу, чтобы гоблины забрали тебя прямо сейчас! 

Мальчишка произносит правильные слова, Король гоблинов не видит причин ему отказать. Когда тот (не проходит и пяти минут) раскаивается в совершённом, Король неожиданно для себя предлагает сыграть в игру. В игре есть Лабиринт, тринадцать часов и человеческий ребёнок. Тоби, так зовут этого идиота, соглашается: готов на всё, чтобы вернуть сестру (сестре около года, и она совершенно бесполезна). Он старается не смотреть на Короля, но любопытство пересиливает страх, и он говорит: 

— А я думал, что у гоблинов Король. 

— Король, — согласно кивает Сара. — Важна суть, а не облик.


End file.
